Insecurities
by Sleepwalkingluna14
Summary: Everyone feels insecure from time to time. Smart Ravenclaws, heroic Gryffindors, Slytherin Bullies, and even kind Hufflepuffs. Teachers and dark wizards, aurors and thieves. This is a drabble series about these insecurities, maybe you can relate! Starts with the Golden Trio and goes on.
1. Harry Potter

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter was an orphan. He'd known that for eighteen and a half years now and it was one of the reasons he had been the Chosen one and the Boy Who Lived up until last year. He had basically been adopted by the Weasleys and he was thankful but it just was not the same. That's why he was sitting on a bench in the garden of Potter Manor. He did not feel like going out and getting mobbed by reporters and bombarded with questions such as 'Are you in a fight with the other parts of the golden trio?' Or 'How do you feel now that Ronald and Hermione have abandoned you?' Ron and Hermione would never abandon him and he knew that. He had the best girlfriend anybody could ask for. They weren't with him right now but he did not feel abandoned by them, more like abandoned by his parents. Hermione was spending the next few days with Mr and Mrs Granger at their newly repaired house. Ron and Ginny were spending the next few days at the Burrow with Mr and Mrs Weasley. He had his father's house alright, but he would give anything to have a family day with James and Lily Potter just like his friends were having. It didn't feel right to intrude their first happy family time without Fred by being present. Ron and Ginny had insisted that he was just being daft and that he should come. Harry knew they were not going to give up so he re assured them by promising to join them tonight. Ginny and Ron. They had red hair just like his mother. What would it be like to have a person to call 'mum?' What would it be like, coming home after a hard day and being greeted with friendly smiles and comfort that no one could ever match? What would it be like to have someone to share his insecurities with? Being an orphan was his biggest insecurity that he tried not to show. **

**A tear trickled down his cheek. He remembered all those times Draco Malfoy teased him for not having parents. He remembered all those times somebody said he looked just like his father but had the eyes of his mother. He reflected on every single story told to him about them from Augusta Longbottom and Hagrid. He wished he had parents. Parents who could make him feel stronger. Parents who would know exactly what he was thinking or what he was doing. Parents who nagged him for buying out a whole cart of candy or being rude to the reporters who got on his nerves. **

**He wiped his eyes and got up abruptly. He pulled on his invisibility cloak and got out his wand. With a loud crack he was gone. Harry Potter arrived at he graves of James and Lily Potter.**

**"We can have a little get together too." He whispered " I'll do all the talking"**

**The green-eyed boy told his parents everything that had been going through his mind. It took three-quarters of an hour to vent all his feelings. **

**"Keep close to me."**

**With that Harry Potter apparated to the Burrow with heavy weight lifted off his chest. He might be an orphan but that doesn't mean his parents didn't make him few stronger.**

* * *

**A/N: I almost cried while writing this. The thoughts are all jumbled up because barely anyone has organized thoughts when they are miserable. Next up, Hermione. Tell me what you guys think!**


	2. Hermione Granger

**Chapter 2: Hermione Granger**

**It was a sunny day at Hogwarts. Students were sprawled across the grass on the grounds and the couches in the common room. All of them were taking advantage of the weekend being here after yet another week of school. Hermione Granger however, was reading. She hardly ever got time for reading something that wasn't a textbook. so she took advantage of the weekend as well, curled up in a chair in the corner of the library. Just as she was about to get to an interesting part of the book, she heard footsteps and giggling. Which girls besides her liked to spend a Saturday in the library? She tuned them out and began to read again.**

**"Yes, I know!"**

**"Wow."**

**"Can you believe it?"**

**Both girls giggled.**

**"If only I had a boyfriend that liked me as much as Ron likes you."**

**At the mention of Ron, Hermione's head snapped up. It was then she realized who the voices belonged to.**

**"I just wish that Hermione would go away. I like her and all but don't you think Ron would like someone prettier? Someone who doesn't have bushy hair and knobby knees? Someone who has better fashion sense? I mean she's a nice girl to talk to, but not where Ron is concerned. And not where fashion is concerned either, she looks like a right cow."**

**"Mm-hmm." Parvati was too busy trying to get done with this essay that had been due a couple of days ago.**

**They didn't realize that Hermione Granger was sitting on the other side of the bookshelf, radiating fury. She was ready to whack those girls silly. Instead, she ran out of the library as fast as she could and made a beeline for the bathroom.**

**."How dare they? They don't know how to tell a werewolf from an animagus! Clearly they were mistaken."**

**As she thought about it, that conversation did not seem like a really big lie.**

**Was she really that ugly? Hermione knew that she was not the prettiest but still... Bushy hair? She didn't think it was so bad. Knobby knees? She supposed so. She inspected herself in the mirror. Looking back at her was a light skinned girl with a thin face. Her eyebrows were rather bushy and her pimples quite visible. Her eyes wet nothing special, just that plain brown color. **

**"Stop this. Looks don't matter." She told herself through gritted teeth.**

**But even Hermione Granger couldn't help but ponder the words of Lavender Brown throughout the next few days. She tried to wear longer skirts and tie her hair back more often. She was a tiny bit more reserved and ate less. She traded in fifteen minutes of her study time to wash her face in the mornings with a a special face wash. Perhaps the biggest change of all was mental instead of physical. Every time she saw Ron, she got upset that she would never be pretty enough for him or for anyone. Her average appearance had become her insecurity. Hermione didn't like being insecure because the last time she had felt like that was in first year before she had friends. Even in primary school she had been left alone.**

**Primary school. She gave an involuntary shudder. Back in primary school, before she showed signs of magic, life had been okay. She was the smartest girl in the classroom and had plenty of friends. It was when she reached the age of eight that it began going downhill. Being smart and raising her hand for every question got her popular with the bullies. She was shunned and left out. As if that wasn't enough, she began to do weird things. The books in the class room all fell onto the floor when she wanted to read. After reading the book 'Matilda' she tried to levitate Amy Matthews out of her seat. And it worked! From then on wards she was always insecure and felt that she wasn't pretty enough, wasn't popular enough, wasn't girly enough.**

** After first year that faded and she thought it to be a lie, but what if Hermione Granger was always going to be ugly? What if being smart was not enough? And so every time Hermione answered a question and and got full marks on an assignment, one thought was at the back of her mind. "I'll always be ugly." **

**And she believed it, until that day Ron woke up in the hospital. It wasn't just the way he said her name when he woke up, like she was beautiful and perfect. It was the way everyone smiled at her fondly when she passed them in the halls. When she helped them with homework. The way they waved at her when she passed by.**

**And after that realization hit her, she looked back at those few weeks of insecurity with a fond smile on her face. She would never be insecure of her appearance ever again. After all, having nice hair and knees don't get you through a war. **

* * *

**A/N: I know it's hard to imagine Hermione like this but if you really think about it, I think this is exactly how she felt. And I can relate to it. Hoped you liked it, next up is Ron! (I'll try to update within this week.)**


End file.
